


Un ladrón en el vagón (Wolvesilver)

by Nonimi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Peter un joven ladrón, necesita algo de dinero para pasar el día, pero nunca pensó que sería descubierto.Logan un policía retirado,encuentra  a un mocoso robando y nada mejor que sacar provecho de él.Wolvesilver con diferencia de edad (¿cómo siempre?)Historia levemente inspirada en el manga "On Doorsteep" de CTK.Capítulos cortos.
Relationships: Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Capítulo 1

Peter iba mirando a su alrededor, esperando alguna presa fácil, necesitaba dinero rápido, así que lo mejor sería buscar entre los pasajeros del vagón, sólo necesitaba a alguien distraído, tomar una billetera o un móvil, era sencillo, ya lo había hecho miles de veces.

Jugueteo un poco más con la argolla que decoraba su labio, chasqueó la lengua y decidió a su víctima, una joven de su edad, quizás un poco menor, la chiquilla iba divertida mirando su móvil y sonriendo, de seguro iba más que concentrada en esa actividad, dejando de lado su cartera, la cual desde lejos dejaba ver su billetera.

Peter fue sigiloso, se acercó con cuidado, se puso a su lado y cuando el vagón del metro tren paró al llegar a una estación, el muchacho en un ágil y rápido movimiento obtuvo lo que necesitaba, sonrió ante la facilidad del acto, la escondió en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigó y se alejó con cuidado, ya en la siguiente estación se bajaría sin complicación alguna.

Pero ahogó un chillido cuando una fuerte mano lo tomó del brazo, apretando en el lugar, Peter se intentó zafar, pero lo único que logró es que lo tomaran con más fuerza de los brazos mientras los tironeaban hacia atrás, estaba seguro de que podrían quebrarle un hueso en cualquier momento.

— Mocoso entrega lo que has robado — escuchó como alguien susurraba a su lado mientras apretaba aún más — ahora, si no quieres entregarla puedes decirle adiós a tu brazo y a tu libertad — Peter se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando su mano crujió, realmente le había dolido.

— Está bien, está bien tranquilo — soltó frustrado.

El desconocido tomándolo del hombro fuertemente lo llevó hasta la muchacha, Peter se agachó como si recogiera algo del suelo y con una amplia sonrisa le indicó a la muchacha que la había encontrado botada. Ella agradeció una y otra vez, el muchacho no hizo más que sonreír y explicar que todo estaba bien mientras seguía sintiendo el fuerte agarre del hombre, quien para ese entonces lo estaba haciendo salir del tren.

A lo lejos vio un policía, maldecía su mala suerte, era raro ver a alguno y justo ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, aunque si era sincero, la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, desde que nació en la familia Maximoff. Estaba muerto, estaba seguro de que el tipo que lo llevaba lo entregaría y él no quería volver a la cárcel, ya había pasado más que el tiempo suficiente en la correccional.

— ¿Todo bien Logan? — preguntó un tipo de cabello azabache y grandes lentes, Peter quería morir, ahora todo estaba perdido, el tipo que lo tenía tomado era conocido de aquel policía, de seguro lo entregaría.

— Todo bien Azazel, voy tarde y Raven me colgará de las bolas si no llego pronto — explicó el castaño, y luego apuró el paso dejando de lado al policía mientras Peter soltaba un suspiro, casi se había meado del susto.

Una vez fuera de la estación, Logan soltó al rizado, quien rápidamente comenzó a sobarse los brazos, estaba seguro de que tendría cardenales en el lugar, miró al hombre que lo había detenido y le hizo un mohín, Logan no cambió si semblante, pero lo había encontrado realmente tierno.

— Logan Howlett — se presentó el extraño con una sonrisa torcida, Peter no hizo más que fruncir el entrecejo — ¿tu nombre mocoso?

— Peter — fue lo único que dijo el muchacho, no estaba interesado en decir su apellido, no quería que lo vincularan a su familia de mierda.

— Pude entregarte con Azazel, para este entonces estarías camino a la comisaria — su sonrisa se agrandó — pero he sido bueno, ahora me vas a agradecer ayudándome en la librería donde trabajo, necesitamos a alguien para un evento infantil. No, no puedes negarte o te entregaré por hurto, y no te haría mal saber cómo se gana el dinero de verdad.

— Ok anciano — gruñó Peter mordiéndose el labio, mientras jugaba con sus rizos, manía ante el enojo o los nervios.

— No te pases mocoso — fue lo único que explicó el castaño, mientras le indicaba que le siguiera — y el muchacho punk sabiendo que nada podía hacer lo siguió mientras en su cabeza buscaba la forma de vengarse, pues lo haría, no dejaría que ese jodido anciano se burlara de esa forma de él, no de Peter Django.

Así fue como Peter pasó de ser un chico punky, todo oscuro, con grandes botas Dr. Martes y llenó de piercing y tatuajes, a ser un puto corpóreo, un lindo conejito rosa, que hacía que el muchacho sintiera que hacían más de cuarenta grados, y todo empeoraba cuando los estúpidos mocosos no encontraron nada más divertido que patearles las espinillas.

— Logan ¿cómo conseguiste a ese muchacho? — Raven preguntó riendo mientras veía como los niños jugaban con el conejito.

— De forma poco ética, pero no pensaba meterme en ese estúpido traje — explicó el hombre bebiendo de su taza de té, Raven no hizo más que reír mientras imitaba a su amigo, el evento estaba saliendo un éxito, muchos libros de cuentos infantiles se estaban vendiendo, eran unos nuevos cuentos inclusivos escritos por los hermanos Prewett, quienes hablaban de inclusión y familias homoparentales.

Un par de horas después Peter al fin pudo sacarse la mandita cabeza de conejo, cayo de golpe, se sentía algo mareado luego de haber estado todo el día sin comer y pasando un excesivo calor dentro del disfraz.

Dio un brinco cuando una fría lata fue puesta en su mejilla, Logan le estaba ofreciendo una bebida junto a un sándwich. El orgullo de Peter le gritaba que no lo aceptara, pero un mareo que lo dejó viendo puntitos lo hizo aceptar todo.

— Gracias mocoso, lo hiciste espectacular — agradeció el castaño, mientras sonreía y Peter al fin podía notar las cicatrices que el tipo tenía en su cara, además, de unas marcadas ojeras que decoraban sus ojos color miel.

— Vete a la mierda — Peter le gruñó levantándole el dedo del miedo mientras tomaba un gran mordisco del pan. Logan no hizo más que soltar una ronca carcajada y Peter lo encontró malditamente sexy, estúpido anciano, era lo que siempre buscaba en los hombres.

— Toma tu paga — Logan extendió un sobre — espero no te metas en problemas y busques la forma de ganar dinero de manera decente — fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras salía del área de descanso.

Peter tomó los billetes gruñendo y los guardó en su cazadora, ya tenía un plan en mente. Así fue como espero a Logan cerca de la librería, puso la capucha de su sudadera y desde las sombras siguió el maldito anciano, se encargaría de saber donde vivía, buscaría la forma de vengarse luego de la vergüenza que lo había hecho pasar, porque nadie se metía con Peter Django. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Peter le dio una calada a un cigarrillo, ahí se habían ido parte de la paga, ahora su estómago gruñía, y necesitaba comer, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a robar, casi se había cagado la última vez lo que había hecho.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al recordar a aquel estúpido anciano, pero ya estaba pensando en como vengarse, tenía claro que no dejaría a ese tal Logan ir, así como así, no, él le haría pagar el que ahora se estuviera muriendo de hambre y que hubiera desperdiciado una tarde entera en aquel horrible y caluroso disfraz de conejito.

Sus amigos, si es que podía llamar así a algunos drogadictos con los cuales se juntaba lo miraban curioso, pues Peter había negado recibir algo de hierba, el muchacho necesitaba estar lúcido, no quería seguir metiéndose mierda, ya había consumido lo suficiente, de seguro para una vida entera.

Se levantó y sin más se alejó, necesitaba ver donde pasar la noche, porque no le apetecía dormir en esa casa llena de problemas, gente drogada, orgias y otras cosas, quería algo de paz. Bueno, quizás dormir en el banco de una plaza no era tan malo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Al día siguiente espero a que pasara un poco la hora, es más, pasó fuera de la librería sólo para asegurarse de que Logan estuviera trabajando, por suerte pudo divisarlo antes de ser descubierto, así que apuró el pasó y fue decidido a hacer lo que quería hacer.

Soltó un par de maldiciones al entrar por el patio trasero, luego como bien sabía hacer, logró abrir la puerta. Con sigilo y siendo cuidadoso recorrió el lugar, llevaba su rostro cubierto, no quería llegar a ser descubierto, porque se negaba a volver a la cárcel, de pensarlo un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Lo que primero le llamó la atención fue el horrible desorden que tenía el hombre, él se veía ordenado y pulcro, pero su casa era otra cosa, llena de envases de golosinas, al parecer chocolate, tiradas por todos lados, un par de botellas y quien sabe cuanta porquería.

Casi dio un grito, en una mesita había una foto, estaba Logan y otro hombre, ambos policías, ahora entendía porque el tipo conocía al policía de la estación, y el por qué tenía tanta fuerza, sus brazos aún tenían sus dedos marcados y la hinchazón y dolor punzante en su muñeca se lo recordaba día a día. Vio un par de billetes al lado de la foto, los tomó sonriendo, pensando en que más llevarse cuando un ruido lo asustó, así que salió corriendo, sin siquiera cerrar, sólo le importaba huir, ya ni siquiera podía ser una venganza el haber robado un par de billetes, nadie echaría de menos tan poco dinero, pero al menos podría tener algo de comida, con lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Pero la curiosidad fue más, un par de días después no se resistió a ir a la librería, era un estúpido y se reprendió todo el camino, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya había una Rubia de brillantes ojos verdes dedicándole una divertida mirada con una ladina sonrisa.

— Rems no está aquí — dijo la mujer, aunque él no había preguntado nada.

— ¿Qué? Yo...nada — Peter estuvo seguro de que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, cuanto odiaba tartamudear cuando estaba nervioso, pero esa bruja estaba loca, él ni siquiera estaba buscando al anciano.

— No me importa, estoy aquí para ver un libro, si un libro — definitivamente se quería golpear por su estupidez, porque el primer lugar ni siquiera sabía que título inventar, y en segundo, ni siquiera tenía dinero para unas galletitas, mucho menos iba a tener para un libro.

Pero orgulloso como era, dio la vuelta y comenzó a recorrer los estantes, mirando título por título y fingiendo estar buscando algo, muy concentrado en su labor. Pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando vio al policía de la estación, quien fue directo donde la Rubia.

Se acercó sigiloso, haciendo como que leía la contratapa de un libro, pero muy atento a lo que hablaban.

— Rems está bien, dentro de lo posible — Peter casi bota su libro, por suerte sus reflejos eran buenos — pero necesitará un par de días, necesita recuperarse — explicó el azabache.

Peter se alejó preocupado, pensando en que le había ocurrido al anciano, quizás se había enfermado o había tenido un accidente. Mierda, acababa de soltar un grito cuando una mano tocó su hombro, era la mujer de la librería, que no recordaba su nombre.

— Muchacho ¿necesitas trabajo? — la mujer preguntó mirándolo fijamente, Peter se sintió algo intimidado ante tal acto.

— ¿Sí? Si — respondió no tan seguro.

— Perfecto, estás contratado. ¿Peter verdad? — el muchacho asintió — bueno, ven muchacho, Ororo te enseñara algunas cosas — explicó mientras llamaba a una mujer de cortos cabellos.

Así fue como Peter ya llevaba una semana en aquel espantoso lugar, aunque en realidad no se quejaba para nada, el trabajo era bastante divertido, aunque cargar las cajas llenas de libros se le hacía algo pesado, reía cuando las muchachas jóvenes le coqueteaban y Raven era la más feliz ya que gracias a eso había aumentado la venta de romances juveniles.

Peter era el más feliz de poder comer cada día, aun no tenía donde pasar las noches, aunque a veces volvía a la vieja casa de los drogadictos para al menos darse un baño, pero se sentía orgulloso de llevar un par de días sin robar, quizás, al fin había algo de luz en su vida.

Pero esa mañana su sonrisa se cortó de golpe al ver a Logan frente a él, el hombre estaba mucho más delgado, como si hubiera perdido un par de kilos, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojeras tenían un fuerte azul, como si no hubiera dormido en días, Peter realmente se preocupó de su poco sano aspecto.

Raven lo estaba regañando o al menos eso parecía desde la distancia, el muchacho estaba temeroso, no sabía cómo acercarse, y lo peor de todo, es que tenía que lo despidieran, el no quería volver a vagar sin rumbo, a no tener un billete, a tener que dormirse con el estómago doliendo por el hambre.

— Peter ven — llamó Raven sonriendo — le estaba explicando a Logan que eres el nuevo trabajador del lugar, así que espero logren llevarse bien — explicó la mujer para luego salir corriendo mientras su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Peter casi suelta un grito cuando su muñeca fue tomada de forma brusca, exactamente en el mismo lugar de la otra vez, donde el dolor aun persistía, Peter estaba seguro de que un par de lágrimas caerían de sus ojos por el dolor.

— No te atrevas mocoso, aquí no robas — le gruñó más fuerte, era una amenaza.

— No, no lo haría — Peter explicó sollozando — no le haría daño a Raven, además, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad — intentó explicarse para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando su muñeca había sido soltada.

No miró a Logan y se fue a trabajar, gruñendo por lo delicado que había quedado, de seguro su mano se volvería a inflamar, de solo pensar en todas las cajas que tenía que levantar quería llorar, pero no lo haría, él era fuerte y había pasado cosas peores.

La convivencia poco a poco fue más amena, aunque Peter estaba seguro de que Logan siempre lo estaba vigilando, se sentía algo incómodo con tal percepción, pero tampoco lo juzgaba, el policía tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, después de todo, lo había conocido cuando él estaba robando. Y el era una mierda, se lo merecía y mucho más.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, ya estaban pasando sus almuerzos juntos, y poco a poco estaban conversando más, Peter estaba sorprendido de los divertido que era Logan, y bueno, en realidad no era un anciano, solo le llevaba un poco más de diez años. Y Logan se divertía con el menor, aunque no lo pareciera, Peter era muy inteligente y responsable, además de ser muy trabajador y esforzado.

El muchacho ya iba a cumplir un mes en el trabajo, era primera vez que duraba tanto, al fin tendría su primera paga, necesitaba comprarse algo de ropa más decente y quizás buscar algún lugar donde vivir, aunque quizás para eso tendría que esperar al siguiente mes.

Las personas de la librería lo habían invitado a ir a comer, irían a un bar cercano para celebrar su estadía en el lugar, Ororo lo felicitó explicando que no todos soportaban a Raven tanto tiempo, la Rubia fingió estar indignada. Luego llegaron un par de personas más, ahora Peter sabía que el policía se llamaba Azazel y que era el esposo de Raven, ambos eran una pareja realmente adorable, se le había quedado un par de minutos mirándolo enternecido.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? — Azazel susurró a Logan, aun así, Peter logró escuchar y decidió poner atención.

— Si, los vecinos no vieron nada sospechoso y no se ha repetido algún incidente. De todas formas, puse cámaras y volví a terapia — soltó un suspiro — no puedo creer que haya actuado así ante un robo, me convertí en una mierda asustadiza — Logan fue abrazado por su el policía.

Peter se bebió de golpe su vaso, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero se referían a su robo, a cuando él se metió en su casa, él había provocado daño. Quería darse contra la mesa, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se sentía muy muy culpable.

Consumieron más alcohol y Peter comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, necesitaba detenerse, no quería ponerse ebrio. Logan lo miraba de una forma extraña, como si lo inspeccionara, luego le echaría la culpa al alcohol, pero en ese preciso momento Peter le estaba coqueteando, de forma no muy disimulada, pero no le interesaba, pues desde hace tiempo que le tenía ganas.

Que estaba bastante tentado por el mayor, pues era bastante guapo, buen porte y lo que más le gustaba, era su rasposa voz, se estaba calentando de solo pensar en lo que Logan podría hacer con su cuerpo.

Así que como adulto responsable que era, tomó sus cosas antes de hacer alguna estupidez, agradeció nuevamente, ya lo había hecho cerca de diez veces, y se despidió de todos con una amplia sonrisa, realmente se sentía querido en su lugar de trabajo, era como si hubiera encontrado al fin un lugar decente donde estar, donde se sentía rodeado de cariño y no falsa amistad.

Casi se cae cuando Logan lo tomó del brazo, un supo cómo reaccionar, pero cuando al fin logró hacerlo, el mayor lo tenía estampado contra una muralla mientras devoraba su boca, al principio le costó seguir el ritmo, pero rápidamente se adaptó y su lengua comenzó a meterse en la otra boca sin dar tregua.

El ambiente se comenzó a caldear, poco a poco se comenzaron a tocar más de lo debido, al parecer ambos se tenían ganas desde hace un tiempo, pero bueno, ahora ninguno se podía quejar.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta, se quedaron mirando. Peter estaba algo avergonzado, no es como si no se hubiera besuqueado e incluso había tenido sexo con cualquier desconocido en la vía pública, pero por alguna razón, con Logan se ponía tímido con un solo roce.

El mayor lo quedó mirando divertido, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba de forma cariñosa su mejilla.

— Yo...Lo...Logan..yo — al parecer todas las neuronas de Peter habían dejado de funcionar pues nada coherente salía de su boca, en realidad, tampoco sabía que decir o hacer, se sentía un completo idiota.

— Tranquilo Peter — se acercó un poco más y el rizado estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se le podía salir el corazón — ¿tú querías esto no?

— Mierda, no sabes cuánto lo quería — luego de soltar las palabras de forma atropellada, estuvo seguro de que se puso aún más rojo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, uno más nervioso que otro, se dieron un par de besos más mientras Logan insistía en acompañar al menor a su casa.

Peter no sabía cómo explicarle que él no tenía casa, no quería mostrarle en la mierda que vivía, porque en realidad tenía dos opciones, una era la casa que a veces compartía con drogadictos, y la segunda, el parque cerca de la librería, claramente, ninguna era una buena no opción, pues no quería pasar una vergüenza, mostrarle cuál era su realidad.

Así que acordaron seguir una parte del camino juntos, luego se dieron un par de besos, no tan intensos como el primero que aun así les sacó un par de risas.

— Nos vemos — se despidió Peter rápido, le robó un último beso y apuro el paso, tomó diferentes caminos y desvíos, estaba seguro de que el mayor lo estaba siguiendo y definitivamente no se podía enterar de la verdad.

Logan le intentó seguir el paso, pero realmente no entendía que estaba haciendo el mocoso, pero Peter había logrado escabullirse, maldijo un par de veces, quizás si se estaba volviendo viejo.

Pero no pudo negar que por primera vez en meses había logrado sentirse vivo, no sabía que estaba haciendo Peter con su cabeza, pero el mocoso había logrado hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido, y no por miedo, que su sonrisa fuera sincera, lo hizo querer dar un gran paso, lo hizo abrirse una vez más.

Definitivamente lo intentaría, después de todo no había nada que perder, y quizás, mucho que ganar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Y así fue como pasaron los días pasaron tranquilos, frente a todos nada había cambiado, o bueno, casi nada porque Raven y Ororo se habían dado cuenta que había algo raro entre Logan y Peter, sobre todo, luego de que misteriosamente ambos habían abandonado el bar a la misma hora. Pero por ahora las mujeres prefirieron evitar el tema, lo mejor era dejar a ese par de idiotas tranquilos, que desarrollaran lo que quien sabe qué tenían a su manera, no presionarlos o quizás que cosa podría suceder.

Peter en realidad miraba a Logan más de lo debido, claramente siempre era sutil, pero muchas veces se perdía mirándolo, para luego avergonzarse por comportarse de esa forma. Pero es que no lo podía evitar, le encantaba ver como atendía a las personas mayores o a los niños, pues cambiaba drásticamente, se ponía en una faceta muy tierna, una que no tenía con él, pero que esperaba que algún día si la tuviera.

Ya se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos el ir a cenar después del trabajo, iban a un pequeño restaurante cerca de la librería, Peter sentía que se le estaba yendo todo el dinero pero no sabía que inventar para no ir, y tampoco, es como si tuviera algún lugar para invitarlo a comer comida casera, aun así, algunos días daba una tonta excusa para poder ahorrar algo de dinero, mientras el fin de semana se alimentaba de lo más barato para recompensar la pérdida de la semana.

En el trabajo la relación seguía siendo distante, no se hablaban mucho pero de vez en cuando una que otra mirada, pero fuera del horario laboral habían besos y abrazos, ambos sabían que en realidad era algo más físico que sentimental, pero sinceramente, a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Mucho menos cuando terminaron en la habitación de un hotel, Peter no podía creer que tendría una noche de sexo, y además, dormiría en una cama, definitivamente sería premio doble, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida, era todo lo que siempre había soñado.

En realidad, había tenido sexo en distintas partes, como baños de discotecas, parques o la misma casa en la cual a veces pasaba las noches, no negaba haber participado en tríos, incluso había tenido sexo con más de cuatro personas la misma noche. La había metido y se la habían metido, no importaba hombres o mujeres, él había hecho de todo, y con solo veintitrés años sentía que tenía una amplia experiencia en sexo, pero en ese preciso momento se avergonzaba de sacarse la remera, realmente con Logan se convertía en un crio inseguro, lleno de timidez.

Logan estaba ansioso, no lo negaba, pero no tenía sexo hace muchos meses y definitivamente desde que se le había cruzado ese estúpido mocoso bonito que tenía unas ganas insoportables de enterrarse muy profundo dentro de él.

Cuando ambos reaccionaron ya estaban disfrutando, pero muy bien, gemían sin control, realmente estaba siendo una experiencia sacra, en sus mentes ya no había nada más, estaban absolutamente nublados por el placer, por el vaivén de sus caderas, sus huesos chocaban haciendolos gemir aun más alto, Peter dejaba sus uñas clavadas en la espalda del mayor, mientras este no perdía el tiempo, dejando su cuello marcado por pequeñas manchas violetas.

El tiempo se les pasó realmente rápido, ambos quedaron mirando el techo mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, se dieron vuelta, quedando frente a frente, Peter le dio una sonrisa tímida, Logan hizo un esbozo de sonrisa y luego besó su frente, para finalmente levantarse y comenzar a ponerse su ropa.

Se despidieron un con beso, se dieron una última sonrisa y prometieron encontrarse al día siguiente en el trabajo, como siempre lo hacían.

Peter rodó en la cama con una boba sonrisa, no recordaba otra vez en su vida que se hubiera sentido tan feliz, estaba realmente alegre, no podía creer que pudiera sentir algo así. Esa noche durmió como nunca recordaba haberlo hecho.

Cada vez la convivencia era mejor, realmente lograban llevarse bien, pasar tiempo juntos, incluso en el trabajo se mostraban más cercanos, haciendo que Raven y Ororo chillaran emocionadas, lo único que querían las mujeres era que se confirmara su relación, ya que era la pareja más linda que habían visto. Incluso Azazel notaba lo mejorado que estaba su amigo, ya no lucía sus típicas ojeras ni estaba nervioso todo el tiempo, estaba seguro de que el mocoso le hacía bien y eso realmente lo alegraba.

— ¿Buscas que leer? — Pete dio un salto cuando Logan le habló por atrás, el muchacho asintió, algo embobado, no podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba el anciano, de solo pensar en lo que habían hecho la otra noche le daba calor.

— Mañana te traeré un libro, estoy seguro de que te gustara — explicó el mayor con una amplia sonrisa, y Peter lo comprendió en ese momento, se había enamorado, estaba jodidamente muy muy enamorado de Logan.

El día pasó tranquilo, Peter no le había querido recordar del libro, pero estaba ansioso por saber de cual título se trataba, quería estar más tiempo con Logan, quería que fueran algo formal, pero un repentino pensamiento lo sacó de toda ilusión, él no había sido sincero, definitivamente eso lo deprimió.

Fueron a cenar, esta vez eligieron un lugar distinto, Peter no negaba que se sentía algo abrumado al estar rodeado de parejas, pero no le importaba, quería sentirse tonto y cursi, disfrutar que estaban en una cita.

Rieron como siempre hacían, el mayor pese a verse serio e implacable, pero muy agradable y con un excelente humor negro, y Peter, él era muchas risas, comentarios mordaces y realmente agradable.

— Toma Peter, para ti — el mayor le extendió un libro, se veía gastado y tenía algunas rayas, pero Peter no encontró libro más hermoso que ese, quedó embobado con el título, estaba seguro que significaba mucho más.

— Te lo devuelvo a penas lo lea — respondió algo avergonzado.

— No es necesario — el mayor esbozó una gran sonrisa — es para ti, un regalo — se explicó mientras el corazón de Peter comenzó a latir fuertemente. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había recibido un regalo, de inmediato lo comenzó a hojear, viendo en la primera hoja como una tosta caligrafía decía el nombre de James Howlett, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, se sentía realmente afortunado de tener algo que pertenecía a la única persona de la cual se había enamorado, se prometió a si mismo atesorarlo.

La cena fue amena, luego caminaron por el parque mientras fumaban algunos cigarros, la noche estaba helada y el invierno definitivamente había llegado.

— Yo soy policía — soltó Logan de la nada, mientras Peter lo quedaba mirando sin entender a que iba aquella declaración — estoy en un descanso, estoy en terapia — explicó Logan con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos temblaban — mi compañero, Charles, fue asesinado — no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y Peter estaba sin palabras — matamos a un hombre en un robo, él se resitió y tuvimos que actuar, su familia buscó venganza, entró a la casa de Charles y lo asesinaron de la peor forma — su voz sonaba frustrada mientras de sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas.

Peter temblando las limpió para luego darle un tímido abrazo, escuchando como el mayor ahora lloraba, se escuchaba tan doloroso, como si estuviera sacando toda la tristeza de dentro de él.

Ahora Peter podía entender más cosas, más piezas encajaban y se estaba haciendo una idea de que era todo lo que pasaba con Logan.

El mayor le relató como era su amigo, lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa mientras recordaba divertidas anécdotas, explicando lo muy cercanos que eran y como le había dolido la muerte de él, como se había sentido culpable, como le había recriminado a algún dios lo injusto que era, como se habían llevado a su amigo y no a él.

Nunca pudieron dar con los culpables, no tenían evidencias ni pruebas contundentes, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, aquello había sido un asesinato, un ajuste de cuentas, porque nada había sido robado, además, nadie mataba con la crueldad que lo habían hecho con Charles.

Peter como pudo intento consolarlo y darle ánimos, él no era muy especialista en eso, mucho menos con todos los años de calle que llevaba en el cuerpo, donde nunca hubo nadie que le diera contención, pero estuvo seguro de que algo estaba haciendo bien como Logan le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se escondía en su cuello agradeciendo una y otra vez.

— No se que hiciste conmigo mocoso — dijo riendo — no sabes cuanto me costó sacar toda esta mierda con mi psicólogo, ni siquiera con mis cercanos pude ser así de abierto ¿Peter que hiciste conmigo? — preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba suavemente sus mejillas para dar un cariñoso beso.

Luego Logan le explicó que se habían metido a su casa, que se había sentido invadido por el miedo, temía por su vida, sentía que a él también lo buscarían, pese a que había sido Charles quien le había dado muerte al ladrón, él pensaba que también irían por él.

Algo avergonzado le explicó que se habían metido a su casa, que eso le había provocado un colapso. Peter estaba sin palabras, no podía creer todo el daño que había causado, ahora se sentía realmente culpable, se sentía una mierda, sabía que necesitaba contar la verdad por duda que fuera, porque no podía mantener una relación ocultando tales actos, necesitaba que Logan supiera la verdad, pero no esa noche, no cuando era tan feliz como nunca había sido en su vida, pero llegaría un momento en que tendría que hacerlo, por ahora disfrutaría, no quería sufrir, al menos en un par de días.

Pasó una semana más, llena de amor y cariño, poco a poco el mayor se mostraba más demostrativo y Peter se sentía la persona más amada del mundo, pero la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, y no solo eso, sino la acumulación de mentiras que había alrededor de él, ni siquiera le había contado que no tenía donde vivir o que había estado en la correccional, tanto que explicar, tanto que decir, pero de solo pensarlo lo invadía la tristeza ante la menor posibilidad de ser abandonado, de perder todo lo que en ese maravilloso momento tenía, algo que jamás imaginó.

Esa noche estaba particularmente fría, aunque ya habían anunciado algo de lluvia para los siguientes días. Iban caminando juntos, en algún punto sus manos se habían rozado, hasta que finalmente Logan tomó la de Peter con firmeza, de inmediato transmitiendo calor y una agradable sensación.

— Peter, quiero que vayas a mi casa — soltó todo serio, algo atolondrado y muriéndose de nervios. Pero sabía que debía superar sus miedos, su terapeuta se lo había recomendado.

— Tranquilo anciano, no me impactara tu desorden — respondió Peter riendo mientras intentaba alivianar el ambiente.

— No es por eso, es porque quedé con miedo de lo que pasó con Charles — se calló de golpe, Peter no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando había sido acorralado contra una muralla —yo nunca dije de mis hábitos ¿cómo mierda sabes? — le gritó fuertemente haciendo que Peter comenzara a temblar — no me digas... no me digas fuiste tú — acusó mientras su rostro se llenaba de una iracunda molestia, tomando a Peter fuertemente de los brazos, para ese entonces el muchacho ya estaba sollozando — ¿tú fuiste el que se metió a mi casa?

— Si — soltó Peter bajito mientras más lágrimas caían.

De cierta forma vio en cámara lenta cuando el puño de Logan estuvo a escasos centímetros de dar contra su rostro, luego cayó de golpe cuando el mayor le dio un fuerte empujón.

— Eres una completa mierda — le recriminó el policía — debería molerte a golpes — le gritó mientras se acercaba a él, Peter estaba temblando, muriendo de miedo, no sabía que hacer o decir, como pudo se arrastró hasta él, estaba de rodillas a sus pies.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón — imploraba entre fuertes sollozos.

— No te atrevas a volverme a hablar, eres un hijo de puta — Logan le gritó una vez más, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar rápidamente, no sabía si se podría controlar más, en cualquier momento iría contra Peter y no sabía si tendría el suficiente control para evitar darle la paliza de su vida.

Peter lloró aun más fuerte mientras se ponía de pie, algo perdido comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, todo se había acabado, todo era su culpa, el se merecía todos los golpes y palabras hirientes, él debería estar muerto, su madre siempre tuvo razón, él debería haber muerto.

Logan estaba frustrado y triste, había confiado en alguien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había logrado ser abierto y lo habían dañado de esa forma, ahora estaba sollozando mientras miraba aquella fotografía en la cual salía sonriendo con su amigo Charles, odiaba todo, cuando deseaba no haberse topado jamás con aquel mocoso, con aquel vil ser que solo se había burlado de él.


	4. Capítulo 4

Peter lloró todo el camino mientras intentaba darse calor, sentía que estaba congelado, nunca se había sentido tan dolido, se sentía tan culpable, tan estúpido, tan miserable.

Quería estar solo, se odiaba, quería acabar con todo, pero a la vez no se atrevía, porque él era un cobarde, siempre terminaba huyendo, no atreviéndose a nada, seguía siendo la misma mierda de siempre.

Hacía frío, estaba seguro de que llovería en los siguientes días, pero le gustaba sentir dolor, estaba satisfecho de que el frío le hiciera doler el pecho, cada vez que respiraba era un absoluto dolor, pero de cierta forma sentía que era el mismo dolor de su corazón.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro, ni siquiera recordaba la cuenta, pero ya estaba por terminarse la cajetilla, su cabeza estaba doliendo y el clima amenazaba por ponerse a llover, sin pensarlo terminó en esa maldita casa de drogadictos y borrachos, pero el único lugar al cual podía llamar hogar.

Quizás no era mala idea ahogarse en alcohol y drogas, quizás así dejaría de sentir, lo que precisamente quería en ese jodido momento. Comenzó a beber sin control, pero la soledad y la tristeza lo acabó, lo estaba acechando, lo estaba asfixiando.

Huyo, se refugió en algún lugar recóndito de aquella maldita casa, su cabeza daba vueltas, a lo lejos escuchaba la música, los gritos y los gemidos, se abrazó a si mismo mientras le daba los últimos tragos a su bebida, quería dormir, quería dejar de pensar, quería que los malditos recuerdos dejaran de atormentar su cabeza.

Logan no lo podía creer, estaba derrotado, se sentía utilizado, se sentía un maldito estúpido. Por primera vez en años había sido abierto, luego de meses de total ostracismo se había atrevido a hablar de Charles, a mencionar su nombre, a explicar lo ocurrido, incluso le contó sus miedos, así se mostró de forma sincera ante un mocoso que no hizo más que jugar con él, más que burlarse y quizás cuantas cosas.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, se sentía tan idiota, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de hablarlo con sus amigos como Azazel, quería estar solo, si, volver a comportarse como un miserable, revolcarse en su dolor, pero al menos de esa forma se sentía en paz, se sentía tranquilo.

Se daría tiempo para llorar todo lo que no había llorado por su amigo Charles, de sufrir como se debía, ya estaba roto, deshecho, pero al fin sacaría todo, luego podría empezar de nuevo, porque el no se rendía, mucho menos por un maldito mocoso.

Ahora quería venganza, quizás era un demente o un inmaduro, pero una parte de él aún no estaba conforme, quería ver jodido a ese mocoso, acabado y quizás así su alma se tranquilizaría.

* * * * *

Peter comió durante el fin de semana, estaba agotado, no paraba de llorar y sentirse mal por todo, estaba sufriendo de una forma que jamás pensó en sentir. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, le explicaría a Logan lo que había ocurrido, rogaría por su perdón si era necesario, pero no lo quería perder, por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo de verdad por alguien, y por lo mismo, él no se echaría a morir. Le demostraría de que estaba hecho Peter Maximoff, pues él se había enfrentado a peores demonios y estaba seguro de que podía ganar.

El fin de semana pasó sin novedades, poco a poco Logan se fue calmando, dándose cuenta de su sobre reacción, ya no quería venganza, ya no quería nada, porque Peter debía importarle tan poco que ni siquiera merecía su odio o que él tomara alguna acción, simplemente lo ignoraría.

Además, tampoco le quedaba tanto tiempo en la librería, ya había tomado la decisión de que no podía dejar su antigua vida de lado, que ya se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para llorar y autocompadecerse, por mucho que siguiera así, Charles no volvería. Y la mejor forma de honrar la vida de su gran amigo, era seguir haciendo lo que ellos amaban, y sobre todo, dar con el asesino de Charles, hacerlos pagar como la ley exigía, pues él no era ningún asesino, aunque no negaba que en más de una oportunidad había pasado por su cabeza la idea de matar a él o los asesinos de Charles, de acabar de con su vida o sus vidas de la mismo horrenda forma que había hecho con su gran amigo, no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al recordar la grotesca imagen que se había encontrado aquella mañana de un lejano sábado.

— Dejen mis cosas — gritó Peter desesperado mientras corría a alcanzar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, no podía dejar que tomaran su mochila, que sacaran el poco dinero que tenía.

— Ahora te crees mucho por estar trabajando — le gritó uno de los muchachos de la casa, se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales — miren tiene un libro — Peter no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría tener el único regalo que le había dado Logan, se abalanzó contra el sujeto quitándole su libro, para luego esconderlo en su cuerpo mientras sentía los golpes.

No estuvo seguro de que estaba ocurriendo, no podía hacer nada, eran tres o cuatro sujetos contra él, lo único que hizo fue esconder su cara, gritando cuando fuertes patadas eran dadas en sus magulladas costillas, susurrando pedía que se detuvieran, que ya no soportaba más. Estaba mareado, se sentía entumido y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó inconsciente.

Raven hablaba con Ororo, ambas mujeres habían notado que Logan estaba de un peor humor a lo acostumbrado, estaban seguras de que ese día espantaría a los clientes, quizás lo mejor sería dejarlo ordenando la bodega o alguna cosa así, porque parecía más un sicario que un simple vendedor.

— Se está haciendo tarde — explicó Raven mirando su reloj, un hermoso regalo de su amado Azazel.

— Estoy segura de que algo ocurrió entre esos dos — soltó Ororo pensativa, ambas mujeres ya daban por hecho que estaban saliendo, aunque ninguno de los dos había confirmado, pero a vista de las dos, eran demasiado obvios.

— Mierda — soltó Raven con vistas a la entrada, mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ir en ayuda del simpático mocoso.

— ¿Te parecen que estas son horas de llegar? — Logan le preguntó a Peter de forma retórica — eres un irresponsable, esto es un trabajo y debes cumplir con los horarios o al menos avisar, si yo fuera el dueño de aquí ya estarías sin trabajo — Peter estaba con la mirada al suelo, no la levantaba y lo único que quería en ese momento era echarse a llorar, apenas había llegado, le dolía caminar y respirar, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— Logan fuera — Raven intervino fulminándolo con la mirada — la dueña aquí soy yo, ve a ayudar a Ororo con las cajas que llegaron — regañó la mujer — ahora Peter ¿me explicas? — preguntó de forma amable, sonriendo pues ya veía que el muchacho se ponía a llorar.

— Tuve un problema, un gran problema — soltó una risita sarcástica aunque de inmediato hizo una mueca por el dolor — Raven te prometo que no se volverá a repetir, por favor, no me eches — pidió apresurado, dispuesto a arrodillarse por ese trabajo.

— Tranquilo mocoso — ella le acarició los cabellos con dulzura — lo entiendo, pero para mayor formalidad, si tienes un nuevo inconveniente te agradecería que me avisaras — Peter al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

El día estaba tranquilo, había algo más de la clientela habitual, además de que habían llegado nuevos estrenos, así que estaban arreglando todo y ordenando, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Logan podía sentir como Peter lo miraba, el solo rodaba los ojos ya exasperado con la jodida situación, estaba realmente harto de su maldito rostro apenado, como si le creyera alguna maldita cosa a ese jodido mitómano, no le creía su cara de sufrimiento, lo único que quería era jamás volver a verlo.

Peter por su lado, lo miraba de forma disimulada, estaba aterrado, no se atrevía a estar a menos de cinco metros de él, estaba seguro de que antes de que hablara recibiría un golpe en su rostro, no sabía que hacer, ni tampoco que decir, lo único que quería era que Logan lo perdonara, ya no podía más.

— Mierda — gruñó cuando botó la caja que había intentado levantar, tuvo que agacharse ante el agudo dolor en su torso, se había quedado sin aire.

— ¿Estás bien? — Ororo preguntó preocupada, y solo logró preocuparse más cuando Peter con los ojos vidriosos negó con la cabeza — iré por ayuda — se apresuró a decir, pero Peter la detuvo mientras intentaba regular su respiración — Peter ¿qué te ocurre? — estaba genuinamente preocupada.

— Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie — pidió el muchacho — no quiero tener problemas — explicó mientras se levantaba la camiseta, dejando que Ororo soltara un suspiro al ver las marcas violáceas que se extendían por el torso de Peter.

— ¿Ocupados? — soltó Logan de forma ácida mientras Peter rápidamente se bajaba la camiseta y Ororo rodaba los ojos, pasando a empujar a Logan, sin siquiera responderle.

— Y esos libros en el suelo, ¿ni siquiera sirves para levantarlos?

— Logan....yo...necesito.

— Tú nada, no te atrevas a volver a hablarme — Peter solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ororo había ido por una desinflamatorio, Peter agradeció el gesto pues de verdad el dolor lo estaba matando, la mujer insistió en que debería ir al hospital, pero el muchacho insistió en que no tenía el dinero suficiente, mucho menos, seguro social. Pero de que de seguro con la tableta estaría mucho mejor, Ororo no hizo más que mirarlo preocupada mientras maldecía a Logan, cada vez más seguro de que algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

El día pasó tranquilo, si es que la tensión que se respiraba en el lugar se puede entender como tranquilidad, pues las muchachas de la librería estaban seguras de que Peter en cualquier momento se ponía a llorar, salía corriendo o se hartaba y llenaba de impropios a Logan, aunque esa opción era la menos probable, y definitivamente, la favorita de Raven. Mientras, Logan ignoraba a una forma totalmente fría al más joven, las pocas veces que lo había mirado, prácticamente se podía ver como si quisiera matarlo, aunque, Ororo estaba segura de que, si Peter lo besaba, al mayor se le pasarían todos aquellos extraños instintos asesinos.

— ¿Por qué sigues acá? ¿acaso también planeas entrar a la librería? ¿Quizás, robar algunos billetes? — Peter dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Logan, el solo estaba sentado en la acera, pensando en que hacer, no tenía ni un mísero billete ni mucho menos donde pasar la noche, a menos, que quisiera que lo mataran, y lo peor de todo, es que algunas gotas se estaban dejando caer, como siempre había sido su suerte, en el peor momento se ponía a llover.

— Basta — Peter gritó frustrado mientras se levantaba — jamás le robaría a Raven, nunca lo haría — se tomó el rostro furioso mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, había llegado a su límite — y perdón, sabes, perdón por ser la peor mierda, por haber entrado a tu hogar — soltó una risa — pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, no puedo retroceder el puto tiempo — gritó ya enojado mientras comenzaba a dar grandes pasos para alejarse lo antes posible del lugar, ya no tenía nada que decir, todo se había acabado, ese era el fin.

Logan se había quedado sin palabras mientras veía como el muchacho se alejaba, no negaba, que esta había sido de las pocas veces que lo habían callado, no pudo evitar observar que Peter se movía de una forma rara, estaba seguro de que era como si cojeara, pero bueno, a él que le importaba, mejor se apuraba en llegar a su hogar, una fina lluvia ya estaba cayendo. Estaba frustrado, el enojado era él, y al maldito mocoso se había dado el lujo de hasta gritarle.

Sentía demasiado frío, se abrazaba a si mismo en un estúpido intento por darse más calor, necesitaba dormir, estaba mareado y estaba más que seguro que tenía fiebre, el frío cada vez era peor, quería toser, pero de hacerlo, solo sería sentir más dolor por culpa de sus magulladas costillas, odiaba todo y a todos, cuanto deseo haber evitado robar ese jodido teléfono, ahora estaría bien, al menos no estaría a punto de morir por hipotermia ni con el corazón roto.

No podía ni moverse, realmente respirar era un constante jadeo, de solo hacerlo se cansaba como nunca, sentía que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento, pero no podía fallar, no podía perder su trabajo.

Saludo a Raven y Ororo con un leve gesto de cabeza, trabajó en silencio, ordenando por aquí y por allá, ese día la tocó ponerse nuevamente un estúpido disfraz, pero ni siquiera rechisto, lo único que quería era que acabara el día y dormir, era lo único que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Al menos, agradecía que los niños y niñas estaba vez no le dieran patadas, porque definitivamente no quería recibir más golpes.

La tos casi lo deja sin respirar, apenas podía hablar y sentía más frío ¿eso era posible?,. por suerte el día había acabado, así que directo a dormir en algún banco, refugiándose del frío en algún lugar del parque, aunque en realidad no le importaría dormir sobre piedras con tal de dormir.

— ¡Peter! — llamó Logan cuando el mocoso había pasado a su lado, lo sostuvo y no pudo evitar notar lo caliente que estaba, inconscientemente tocó su frente notando la fuerte fiebre que tenía, se sentía un idiota, se había dado cuenta muy temprano que el muchacho no estaba bien, pero se había convencido a si mismo que no era su problema, incluso pensó que se merecía estar mal.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Raven había llegado corriendo, intentando entender que estaba pasando.

— Estoy bien — comenzó a toser — solo algo cansado — intentó sonreír, pero a penas pudo hacer una mueca.

— Logan ayúdalo, llévalo a su casa — pidió Raven mientras iba a atender los últimos clientes, Logan gruñendo aceptó la petición.

Peter iba apoyado en su cuerpo, Logan pudo notar que llevaba una cazadora que a penas lo abrigaba, mientras algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

— Déjame — susurró Peter.

— Ahora te haces el enojado — Logan soltó una fuerte carcajada — soy yo el que está molesto, yo estoy enojado contigo. Al menos deberías agradecer que te estoy ayudando, ni siquiera eso mereces — soltó irónico con una gran sonrisa, pero Peter ni siquiera lo estaba mirando en ese momento, pues estaba tosiendo, concentrándose en poder respirar — vamos déjame ayudarte — pidió Logan intentando acercarse.

— Déjame — Peter estaba llorando, se sentía herido, él no merecía que lo siguieran humillando, ya no quería más — suéltame — pidió con su voz rasposa.

— Peter basta ¿dónde vives? — preguntó mientras seguía al muchacho que seguía caminando.

— Suéltame.

— ¿Dónde mierda vives?

— Déjame.

— Dime de una puta vez ¿dónde mierda te tengo que ir a dejar?

— Aquí, aquí — gritó el muchacho, aunque su voz a penas era audible, su mirada estaba en el piso, sin saber que más decir, se sentía derrotado y avergonzado.

— Bien mocoso, te dejó aquí — gritó Logan y enojado se alejó de ese estúpido parque — que te jodas — gritó mientras seguía caminando.

El frío le estaba calando los huesos, se metió las manos a su abrigo, deseando llegar a su casa y tomar un café, pero su cabeza no estaba tranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en Peter, el muchacho estaba realmente enfermo, pero al parecer era más orgulloso de lo que él creía, bueno ya no era su problema.

— Mierda — gritó cuando notó lo que había pasado, al fin había entendido lo que el menor quiso decir. Corrió de vuelta al parque, no podía ser tan estúpido, no lo creía.

Ahora se sentía estúpido, quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero cambió totalmente de opinión cuando escuchó una tos, no lo podía creer, Peter estaba dormido, escondido dentro de uno de los juegos infantiles, definitivamente le dolió aquella imagen, se sentía muy cruel, necesitaba ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo en esas condiciones.


	5. Capítulo 5

Logan iba maldiciendo mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, sinceramente, no se había dado cuenta en lo liviano que era el más joven. Para ese entonces, Peter estaba inconsciente, murmurando cosas que no se le entendía, también se quejaba y no dejaba de toser, mientras una especie de llanto salía de su garganta.

Estaba realmente hirviendo, se sentía tan culpable, él lo vio enfermo y ni siquiera le importó, mucho menos se preocupó cuando tuvo que pasar horas en aquel infernal disfraz, realmente se había comportado como un asco.

Lo primero que hizo fue depositarlo sobre su sofá mientras dejaba la mochila que el muchacho siempre cargaba en una de las esquinas. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarle la ropa, ya que esta estaba absolutamente mojada.

Soló un fuerte bufido al ver el torso de Peter, su pecho, su abdomen y su espalda tenían grandes hematomas, al igual que sus piernas, incluso pudo notar como algunas pisadas estaban patentemente marcadas. Se mordió los labios, no entendía que había pasado, pero le dolía verlo de esa forma.

Como pudo lo secó con cuidado, no quería causarle más dolor, luego lo llevó a su habitación mientras le ponía una de sus camisetas, para finalmente taparlo e ir por compresas frías y el termómetro.

Supo que la cosa estaba mal, cuando el termómetro marcó casi 40° Celsius. De inmediato tomó su móvil y llamó a uno de sus amigos, estaba seguro de que Hank estaría ahí lo antes posible. Mientras dejó un paño frío en la frente de Peter, para ir a cambiarse sus ropas que también habían quedado mojadas.

— Con Alex estábamos por aquí cerca — explicó Hank mientras su novio saludaba a Logan con un apretón de manos. — Logan, me explicas — pidió el hombre mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

— Es mi compañero de trabajo — soltó algo inseguro — lo encontré muy enfermo y golpeado, no sé que ocurrió — terminó de explicar, mientras se notaba su preocupación en su voz.

— Está bien, llévame con él — pidió Hank mientras Alex tomaba asiento en el lugar que ya conocía, ellos eran viejos amigos, junto a Charles pasaron muchos momentos juntos, eran como una familia.

Hank quedó realmente preocupado, el muchacho no estaba bien, si seguía así necesitaría ser internado de urgencias. Primero probarían con tratamientos en casa, si no resultaba tendrían que ir al hospital más cercano.

— Muchas gracias, Alex — expresó Logan luego de que el muchacho hubiera ido a comprar todo lo que su novio había solicitado. El rubio sonrió divertido, había notado que ellos no eran simples compañeros de trabajo, estaba seguro de que había algo más, pero por ahora prefería no mencionarlo.

La pareja se despidió, mientras Hank exigía que lo mantuviera al tanto, y ante el mínimo cambio fueran de inmediato a urgencias.

Peter había recibido un par de inyecciones, mientras una bolsa de suero junto a otros medicamentos había sido conectada a su brazo.

Logan se sentó cerca de él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Peter se removía, seguía susurrando cosas, de vez en cuando eran sollozos los que escapaban de su boca, pero Logan casi se largó a llorar cuando el muchacho comenzó a pedir perdón una y otra vez, mientras su nombre se le escapaba en más de una oportunidad.

No se resistió a acariciar su rostro, mientras corría su cabello de la cara, se le quedó mirando, podía ver las señales de cansancio, el dolor. Con cuidado dio un suave besito en la mejilla, para luego ir por el termómetro, debía chequear como iba todo.

La noche prácticamente la pasó en vela, podía haber dormido, pero de solo pensar en que a Peter le ocurriera algo mientras dormía lo aterraba. Se recostó a su lado, mirándolo, pensando en tantas cosas, por un lado, su cabeza era un desastre, pero a la vez sentía una paz que ni siquiera recordaba, era totalmente contradictorio, abrumador e interesante.

Una gran taza de café era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, se sentó en la barra de la cocina mientras daba un par de sorbos a su taza, con parsimonia marcó el número de Raven para luego apretarse el puente de la nariz, no sabía como explicarle a su amiga.

— Raven no iré a trabajar... No amor, yo estoy bien — soltó un suspiro — Peter tampoco irá, él se encuentra conmigo — tuvo que alejar el teléfono cuando Raven soltó un par de chillidos — Raven no es por eso, es algo grave. Peter está muy enfermo, yo no sé que le pasó pero por ahora está durmiendo. Si cariño, lo cuidaré, te aviso cualquier cosa — y de esa forma finalizó la llamada, había sido menos malos de lo que había pensado, aunque estaba claro que no se salvaría del interrogatorio al cual Raven lo sometería.

Su concentración fue a la mochila de Peter, no quería fisgonear, pero necesitaba saber más del muchacho, aun no confiaba del todo en él.

Encontró algo de ropa, no era mucha y definitivamente Peter necesitaba mejor ropa de invierno. Una vieja billetera con su tarjeta de identificación y un par de monedas, ni siquiera aun billete. Al fondo encontró el libro que le había regalado, estaba algo roto y con manchas de sangre, lo abrió notando que había páginas arrancadas, pero entre ellas pudo encontrar algunos envoltorios y recibos de algunas cenas, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver corazones dibujados o caritas felices, Peter seguía siendo un mocoso, adorable.

Escuchó ruido, de inmediato fue hasta su habitación. Peter se estaba removiendo, intentando despertar, el mocoso se veía afligido.

— Hey tranquilo — Logan lo tocó con cuidado — Peter tranquilo, despierta — pidió con suavidad.

Peter abrió los ojos, quedándose atónito, su rostro palideció y quedó boqueando mientras intentaba hablar, pero de su boca no salían palabras, se notaba conmocionado, preocupado.

— Iré por agua — expresó el mayor, su voz había salido más dura de lo que quería, no pudo evitar notar como Peter se encogía, como un pequeño cachorrito regañado.

Cuando volvió Peter se había puesto de pie, la vía en donde estuvo el seguro había sido arrancada sin cuidado, el muchacho se notaba débil mientras intentaba dar unos pasos.

— No...no quiero molestar — su voz salió rasposa, para luego comenzar a toser, se hubiera caído si Logan no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

— Peter, necesitas descansar — con cuidado lo llevó hasta la cama — luego hablamos ¿sí? — Peter solo asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

Logan al fin le entregó en vaso del agua, pero este terminó rodando en suelo mientras el muchacho se comenzaba a disculpar desesperado, intentando levantarse para arreglar su desastre. Logan con cuidado le indicó que se recostara que todo estaba bien,

Volvió con un vaso de agua, solo que esta vez el lo sostuvo y lo ayudó, mientras el muchacho se sentía más y más abrumado, siempre terminaba siendo una molestia.

— Iré por el botiquín, tu brazo está sangrando — explicó, ya que Peter se había arrancado la vía sin cuidado algunos. Luego de limpiar y poner un parche, ambos estaban en silencio, ninguno sabía muy bien que decir o hacer.

— Mierda, debo ir a trabajar — Peter intento moverse, pero Logan se lo impidió.

— Ya hablé con Raven, no te preocupes — el más joven suspiro aliviado mientras hacía una mueca de dolor, llevando sus manos a sus magulladas costillas — ya estoy bien, no debería seguir molestando — explicó apenado, bajando la mirada y pensando en enfrentarse en el jodido frío.

— Peter, tranquilo — por primera vez la voz de Logan había salido suave — descansa ¿sí?

No escuchó respuesta alguna, pero se alarmó al escuchar un sollozo, Peter en ese momento estaba deshecho en lágrimas, se veía tan dolido, tan triste, que Logan no se pudo resistir a consolarlo, llevarlo contra su pecho, mientras el más joven con dolor lloraba aún más fuerte.

— No merezco esto, no seas bueno conmigo — lloró con la voz rota, tosiendo en más de una oportunidad.

— No pienses más, por ahora descansa, sigues muy enfermo y herido — explicó el mayor con tranquilidad, acariciando su espalda, arrullándolo como a un niño pequeño.

Poco a poco Peter se comenzó a dormir, la fiebre había vuelto, así que nuevamente Logan tuvo que poner compresas. Para luego ir a cocinar algo saludable, Peter ya llevaba muchas horas sin comer, y necesitaba reponer fuerzas luego de haber pasado toda la noche gravemente enfermo.

Logan lo despertó con cuidado, el muchacho estaba algo desorientado mientras Logan lo ayudaba a acomodarse, luego sin siquiera preguntar lo comenzó a alimentar, no pudo evitar notar como las mejillas de Peter se habían sonrojado, después de todo era un contacto bastante íntimo para dos personas que en realidad no son nada.

— Estabas inconsciente refugiado en uno de los juegos del parque — Logan comenzó a explicar mientras le daba cucharadas de sopa — estabas muy enfermo, tu fiebre estaba muy alta. Llamé a un amigo médico, él te reviso. Pudo notar tu cuerpo, los golpes — al mencionarlo pudo notar como Peter se ponía rígido, asustado — Peter ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde vives?

— No tengo casa — algunas lágrimas caían, se sentían tan avergonzado, tan expuesto, pero no quería mentir, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de inventarse una buena historia, si iba a quedar en ridículo que fuera de una buena vez — vivo en las calles desde hace tiempo — tomó un poco de aire — vivía en una casa junto a algunos muchachos, perdidos en las drogas y el alcohol, alguna vez fui parte de la misma mierda — no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego comenzar a toser, teniendo que tomar algo de agua — pero quise cambiar ese rumbo, quise salir de ahí, gracias a ti — para ese entonces Peter ya tenía los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas caían — pero siempre arruino todo, siempre termino siendo una mierda.

— ¿por qué estabas en el parque? ¿por qué estas golpeado?

— Ellos me robaron, se burlaron — se estremeció — querían quitarme el libro, tu regalo — se le escapó un desgarrador sollozo — pero era lo único que tenía de ti, no lo podía permitir, no me importaban los billetes, solo quería tener un pedacito de felicidad — las lágrimas no dejaban de caer — y me golpearon, terminé en la calle con las pocas cosas que pude rescatar. Gracias Logan, no tenías por qué preocuparte, yo merezco todo — le dio una sonrisa — me iré para dejarte tranquilo, gracias por todo.

El muchacho se puso de pie, pero fue detenido cuando Logan lo abrazó por detrás, impidiéndole el paso.

— Por favor, quédate aquí. No quiero que te vayas — aquellas palabras fueron difíciles de decir, pero pudo hacerlo — estás muy enfermo, déjame cuidarte. Luego hablaremos con calma ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con una mierda como yo?

— Peter — con cuidado lo hizo girar, mirándolo fijamente — no eres una mierda, solo eres un humano. Todos cometemos errores, pero todos merecemos perdón. Discúlpame por como te traté, no fui justo — lo aproximó a su cuerpo y le dio un cálido abrazo.

No hablaron más, con cuidado lo llevó a la cama, luego de alejar la bandeja él se metió junto a él, el muchacho se atrevía a moverse, le daba miedo hacer algo indebido, comportarse de mala forma. Así que fue Logan quien tomó el primer pasó, lo llevó a su cuerpo, lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras el muchacho se comenzó a dormir, la fiebre y la tos estaban nuevamente presentes, pero por ahora necesitaban descansar.


	6. Capítulo 6

Peter tenía un ataque de tos, algunas lágrimas estaban cayendo mientras se concentraba en respirar. Logan con cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse mientras iba por agua, pero a Peter le costaba respirar, se perdió en los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando se enfermaba y su madre aún lo quería, aún lo cuidaba y no lo juzgaba, no pudo evitar angustiarse más, se sentía tan solo, un simple fracaso, nuevamente tuvo deseos de morir, hace mucho que ese tipo de pensamientos no rondaban su cabeza, se sentía mal por estar pensando de esa forma en ese momento.

— Nos vamos al hospital — demandó Logan mientras iba por sus cosas y tomaba su móvil para marcar a Hank.

— Dinero — algunos balbuceos que no se entendieron — seguro — luego Peter comenzó a toser mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No importa el dinero ni el seguro — Logan pasó y le acarició la espalda —ahora mocoso nos vamos — sin previo aviso levantó a Peter de la cama, abrigarlo y cargarlo como una princesa. Peter estaba algo mareado y más que avergonzado, se sentía realmente mal tanto física como psicológicamente, de verdad quería llorar.

Así fue como media hora más tarde ya lo estaban revisando, le tenían puesto oxígeno y Hank, quien ahora al fin conocía de forma consciente, le explicaba que harían una radiografía y sacarían algunas muestras de sangre.

Los rayos x estuvieron bien, aunque confirmaron que tenía neumonía y que tres costillas estaban fracturadas, así que, si o si tenía que reposar, tomar algunos analgésicos y poner hielo en caso de dolor.

Pero cuando era el momento de los análisis de sangre, Peter se puso rígido e incluso más pálido de lo que ya estaba, tomaba aire una y otra vez intentando calmarse.

— Mocoso estás llenos de perforaciones y tatuajes, y ahora te asusta una aguja — Logan soltó con burla, riéndose en la cara del menor. Peter lo miró aterrado mientras temblaba, en ese momento el mayor pudo comprender que realmente le producían miedo, así que se acercó a él y tomó su mano libre, acariciándola, haciendo círculos, intentando que se calmara.

No pasaron desapercibidas algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, Logan se sintió algo tanto al darse cuenta de que no las había notado antes, había piquetes que claramente demostraban en que malos pasos estuvo metido, se veían ya muy viejas, así que no creía que siguiera metido en la misma mierda, pero de todas formas tendría una conversación realmente sería con Peter.

El muchacho dio un respingo cuando la aguja se clavó y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, Logan lo consoló, se sentía más como un padre con su hijo, que con una ex pareja, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía un tanto patético.

Debían esperar los resultados y la policía, debido a las múltiple lesiones que presentaba Peter, por protocolo Hank tuvo que dar aviso, y se le debía interrogar si es que sufría algún tipo de maltrato.

Logan se quedó en la sala de espera, saludando a Azazel, quien sin querer le había correspondido tomar el interrogatorio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Peter soltó enojado mientras se retiraba la mascara de oxígeno y miraba como un gatito enojado al oficial que ya conocía por ser la pareja de Raven — Logan jamás me golpearía, ni siquiera enojado por toda la mierda que le hice se atrevió a tocarme, no vuelvas a hablar así de él — ahora de verdad parecía una bestia enjaula, a punto de ir por el cuello de Azazel si volvía a hacer otra pregunta — él me cuidó pese a que fui una mierda con él, Logan es increíble.

— Ok, entendido Peter Maximoff. Todo en orden — Azazel quería soltar una carcajada, pero debía mostrase profesional, y ya tenía mucho que hablar con Raven, de seguro su esposa estaría encantada con el cotilleo de esos dos.

— Hey cachorrito tranquilo — Logan entró riendo —Azazel debe preguntarte todo eso por protocolo, no merece que le hables así — lo regañó con suavidad, pero con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, le había gustado la forma en que lo había defendido.

— Perdón Azazel — susurró más que avergonzado y con la mirada baja, Azazel sonrió enternecido mientras le revolvía los cabellos y explicaba que todo estaba bien, luego con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Logan ir con él.

El ex policía curioso le siguió, no entendía que ocurría ni de que se trataría aquella conversación, por lo tanto estaba ansioso por saber que necesitaba contarle su gran amigo.

— Lo busqué en el sistema luego de recibir el aviso de Hank — Azazel soltó un suspiro — el muchacho está siendo buscado, aparece en la base de datos de personas extraviadas — Logan se había quedado sin palabras, no esperaba algo así.

— Da el aviso, busca quien puso la denuncia — pidió Logan casi rogando — avísame cualquier cosa, y gracias — le dio un suave apretón en el brazo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Ve con tu cachorrito, te debe estar extrañando — Logan estuvo más que seguro que se había sonrojado, ni siquiera fue capaz de responderle algo a su amigo mientras apuraba en paso.

Luego de una hora o más, Hank al fin le había dado el alta. Dejándole tratamientos para la neumonía, sus magulladuras y su anemia recién descubierta. Le había inyectado algunas cosas, así que Peter estaba algo somnoliento, en el auto apenas podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos. Logan no lo admitiría pero lo encontraba tan adorable, tenía ganas de llenarlo de besos. No era la conexión que habían tenido al principio, que fue pasional más que cualquier otra cosa, sin querer había desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos, y le gustaba, de verdad estaba disfrutando la sensación.

— Déjame en el sofá — Peter apenas podía abrir los ojos, mientras se lanzaba al lugar mencionado — puedes ir a tu cama — dijo entre bostezos acurrucándose.

— Mocoso, tus costillas — regañó Logan mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba a la cama, lo recostó y en pocos segundos Peter se había aferrado a su cuerpo mientras su respiración se pausaba. Él podría salirse e ir a la habitación de invitados, pero realmente no le molestaba, además Peter podría necesitar algo, si, definitivamente lo mejor era quedarse con él.

Ya dos días después Peter estaba mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados de Logan, quien era muy estricto con los horarios de las medicinas y la comida nutritiva, aunque él no era muy bueno en la cocina, algo lograba defenderse. Por suerte, Raven y Ororo había ido a visitarlos llevándole comida casera.

Peter con las mejillas rojitas y una sonrisa grande les agradecía y otra vez la visita, se sentía tan querido, tan rodeado de amor, sentía una calidez que había olvidado, si mal no recordaba eso se sentía tener hogar, así era un hogar, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos ante ese pensamiento.

Esa noche ambos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión, comiendo algunas galletitas y dulces, estaban concentrados en la pantalla o eso pensaba Logan.

— Logan, quiero hablar contigo — Peter tomó aire mientras se giraba a mirarlo — no, déjame hablar primero — pidió al notar que el mayor quería interrumpir — Logan quiero pedirte disculpas por haber entrado a tu hogar, estaba molesto y quería vengarme de alguna forma, y no estuvo para nada bien lo que hice — soltó un largo suspiro — pero sobre todo, quiero pedirte disculpas por no habértelo dicho, tuve oportunidades y no me atreví por miedo a perder lo que estaba sonriendo — sonrió levemente — pero al final fue para peor. No quiero que me perdones, estás en tu derecho de no hacerlo, solo quería decírtelo como corresponde — tomó sus manos con cariño — y también quiero darte las gracias, me has ayudado mucho estos días, cuidándome aunque no lo mereciera, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, así que muchas gracias — le dio una gran sonrisa y sin previo aviso le dio un cálido abrazo — y gracias por permitirme quedarte contigo, prometo ayudarte en las labores de casa, y una vez que tenga dinero me iré, así que no te preocupes, no me mal acostumbrare, eres un gran amigo — le dijo mientras se separaba de él y tomaba los platos vacíos, los iría a lavar para luego ir a la cama.

Habian acondicionado la habitación de invitados, lugar que ahora utilizaba Peter. El muchacho estaba encantado con tener un colchón y mantas limpias, al igual que tener una ducha con agua caliente, era realmente feliz con aquellos detalles.

Cerca de una semana después ya se habian acostumbrado a una especie de rutina, el menor era realmente ordenado, Logan no lo podía creer, Peter se veía como un desastre andante pero el muchacho era muy pulcro e incluso algo obsesivo con la limpieza, y no solo eso, era un excelente cocinero, llevaba días comiendo comidas caseras realmente deliciosas, no podía estar más a gusto. Peter solo sonreían tímido ante los elogios explicando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que lo tuvieran ahí sin pagar alquiler.

Había vuelto a trabajar, pero con cuidado ya que aun debía cuidar sus magulladuras y las fracturas de su cuerpo, Raven era la más agradecida porque las jovencitas no dejaban de ir a visitar el lugar preguntando por Peter una y otra vez, así que al fin habían vuelto a repuntar las ventas en libros adolescentes.

Logan apretaba los dientes ante la situación, realmente no entendía esas mocosas ni a Peter que les regalaba sonrisas radiantes, el chiquillo realmente disfrutaba explicándole algunos títulos y dándoles reseñas, nadie lo hubiera pensado pero el muchacho realmente estudiaba y su memoria era excelente.

Aunque a quien más adoraba atender era a los y las pequeñas clientes, el muchacho amaba conversar con los niños y niñas, era muy didáctico y sus padres en más de una oportunidad habían felicitado a Raven por su vendedor, quien ni siquiera notaba tales elogios porque él estaba perdido riendo con alguna ocurrencia de los más pequeños.

— Realmente te gusta — dio un respingo.

— Mierda Azazel, no me asustes de esa forma — gruñó Logan mientras seguía acomodando unos libros — y si, no lo niego — soltó con seguridad mientras Azazel se quedaba sin palabras porque no esperó encontrarse con una respuesta así.

— Me alegró Logan, ya estaba bueno. Necesitas rehacer tu vida, Charles estaría orgulloso — ambos hicieron expresiones tristes ante la mención de su amigo — estoy aquí por otra cosa, por aquel asunto — susurró bajito — la hemos contactado, ella estará aquí en un par de días — explicó con tranquilidad, aunque tampoco manejaba muchos detalles.

— Gracias, ¿sabes si es su madre? — ante su mención hizo una mueca, Peter ya le había contado lo suficiente como para odiarla.

— No, es su hermana. Te aviso cuando llegué — respondió rápido ya que Raven se acercaba a ellos.

— Amor ¿me estás cambiando por este horrendo ser? — soltó divertida.

— Hey Logan no es horrendo — todos se quedaron sin palabras ante la interrupción inesperada de Peter — disculpen — el muchacho prácticamente salió corriendo mientras hasta sus orejas se ponían rojas.

Raven y Azazel soltaron una fuerte carcajada mientras Logan salía detrás del chiquillo con una boba sonrisa, ni siquiera sabía que le diría, pero quería estar con él.

La noche del viernes Logan con una cerveza y Peter con una soda, ya que aun no podía tomar alcohol por culpa de los antibióticos, estaban mirando una serie que habían comenzado a ver juntos, al parecer Peter era un amante de la televisión y el cine, pero sus gustos estaban algo desfasados.

— Cariño, tenemos que hablar — Peter casi bota su lata ante aquel apodo, uno que hace mucho no escuchaba de la boca de Logan y que, con suerte, escuchó algunas veces que tuvieron sexo — disculpa, Peter — explicó algo azorado.

— Tranquilo viejo — Peter soltó una risita nerviosa — dime — respiró más profundo, pensando los peores escenarios — ¿quedó salada la comida? ¿me quedó sucio el baño? ¿dejé desordenado algo? ¿quieres que me vaya de aquí? — su voz cada vez sonaba más desesperada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Tranquilo, respira — pidió Logan — es otra cosa. Azazel habló conmigo, Peter alguien te está buscando, estás registrado como una persona extraviada — explicó Logan viendo como Peter estaba sin palabras mientras su labio temblaba — es tu hermana Peter, ella te está buscando.

— Wanda, mi Wanda — soltó el chiquillo con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, un desgarrador llanto salió de lo profundo de su garganta.

Logan lo llevó a su cuerpo y comenzó a consolar, le dolía el corazón verlo de esa forma, se veía tan vulnerable, tan destrozado. No supo cómo, pero en ese momento se estaban dando un beso, uno muy tranquilo, muy calmo, a penas un roce, se sentía cálido y podían notar la salinidad de las lágrimas, no duro mucho, pero fue muy significativo.

— Tranquilo no digas nada — le dio un cálido beso en la frente — iremos lento mocoso, pero iremos — explicó Logan con una amplia sonrisa mientras los ojos de Peter se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.


	7. Final

— Peter cariño, tranquilo — Logan lo abrazó con amor, lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras el más joven soltaba algunos gimoteos.

— Tengo tantos nervios, estoy ansioso, feliz — bajó un poco el tono de su voz — y avergonzado — escondió su rostro en el mayor, mientras temblaba producto del llanto.

— ¿Por qué tienes vergüenza? ¿qué pasa? — Logan lo había tomado de las mejillas haciéndolo mirar, para así poder limpiar sus lágrimas con dulzura.

— Logan tu sabes quien soy y que fui, era un ladrón, un jodido drogadicto, hice tantas cosas que están mal — su labio comenzó a temblar mientras se aguantaba el llanto, pero finalmente no pudo ante la angustia que sentía, haciendo que a Logan se le partiera el corazón.

— Amor, fuiste un niño abandonado, dejado a su suerte. Tenías que sobrevivir — explicó el mayor, sin saber mucho que hacer o decir, sólo quería hacer entender a Peter que él no tenía la culpa del todo — y lo importante es lo lograste, sobreviviste y ahora quieres ser alguien mejor — dio un besito en su frente — y muchos estamos aquí para apoyarte — Peter se escondió nuevamente en su pecho intentando calmarse, Logan no hizo más que consolarlo en silencio, intentando reconfortarlo, pero sabía que sólo Peter se podía calmar así mismo, y que no lo lograría mientras no viera a su hermana, mientras no se enfrentara a su pasado.

Un par de horas después Peter despertó producto de las pesadillas, se encontró en su habitación, recordaba haberse dormido en el salón, así que de seguro Logan lo había llevado, no pudo evitar enternecerse ante al gesto, dando una sonrisita, a veces le gustaba imaginarse un futuro con Logan, se veía junto a él en un par de años, pero no quería asumir nada, tampoco se quería ilusionar, porque él no merecía a Logan, pero agradecía tenerlo como un muy buen amigo.

Se levantó, ya no podía dormir más, lo único que quería en ese momento era tomarse un té caliente, mientras pensaba, se sentía ansioso, lleno de miedos e inseguridades, lo único que ansiaba era volver a tener a su hermanita entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma, tocarla, lo que por tantos años había extrañado, pero temía que le recriminara algo, que se avergonzara de él.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió una cálida mano acariciando su espalda, reconfortándolo. Peter soltó un suspiro, levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa a Logan, para luego extenderle una taza de té.

— ¿Ya no puedes dormir?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos ya no había lágrimas. La calle después de todo lo había vuelto duro, sobreviviendo no tuvo tiempo de pensar por lo que pasaba, de compadecerse de si mismo, de hacerlo hubiese terminado muerto en algún puente o por sobredosis, aunque no descarta que de eso último estuvo a punto de hacerlo, lamentablemente en más de una oportunidad.

Wanda se mordía las uñas una y otra vez, no dejaba de mover las piernas nervioso, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más. No podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo, de haberle rogado a su madre por su hermano, de llorarlo tantas noches imaginando los peores escenarios, al fin lo vería nuevamente, al fin sería abrazada por quien más amaba.

Sabía que estar feliz de la muerte de alguien no era sano, mucho menos si esa persona era su madre, pero ella lo estaba, sólo gracias a que la bruja había muerto, es que al fin pudo buscar a su hermano y gracias a algún milagro, él seguía vivo y al fin había dado con él.

— ¿Todo bien muchacha? — Azazel preguntó preocupado mientras le extendía un vaso de agua, ya había escuchado toda la historia de Wanda y no negaba que entendía a la mujer por odiar a su madre, no podía creer que hubiese seres tan malvados, de botar a sus hijos a la misma calle.

— Tranquilo, sólo estoy ansiosa — soltó un suspiro — no sabes cuantas vece soñé con este momento, pensé que nunca volvería a verlo.

Por otro lado, Logan acariciaba el brazo de Peter intentando calmarlo, Raven no lo aguantó y simplemente lo abrazó de forma maternal, intentando transmitir un poquito de amor, todo el que al muchacho le había faltado. Peter se tomó a su cuerpo con fuerza, no pudo evitar quebrarse, soltó un fuerte sollozo, nuevamente se sintió como un pequeño perdido y herido, los recuerdos de su pasado lo estaban atormentando. Raven entre lágrimas lo calmó, mientras Logan sufría al verlo de esa forma.

— Peter — saludo Azazel — todo está listo, cuando tu quieras puedes entrar — explicó el policía de forma amable, sonriendo a al joven.

El muchacho se separó de Raven agradeciendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, soltó un fuerte suspiro, apretó sus puños y se dio valor, aunque sus manos temblaban, logró abrir la puerta.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, los muchachos se quedaron mirando y en un segundo se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras de sus bocas salían fuertes sollozos, se abrazaron con más fuerza, no saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron, pero fueron minutos en que lloraron sin parar, botando todo lo que había en su corazón.

Raven, Azazel y Logan desde afuera podían escuchar sus llantos, les dolía, pero sabía que era necesario, esos muchachos necesitaban sanar, se necesitaban mutuamente.

— Así es Peter, madre murió — explicó Wanda sin tristeza, más bien con una sonrisa — no sabes cuanto te busqué, cuando miedo tuve de que estuvieras muerto — la mujer se escondió en su hermano y lloró un poquito más mientras Peter acariciaba su cabello — pero tenía esperanza, sabía que estabas vivo, mi corazón me lo decía.

Luego de eso se pusieron al día, lo más doloroso para Peter fue contarle su pasado, él tenía mucho miedo y vergüenza, pero no quería ocultarle nada a Wanda, quería que supiera todo, absolutamente todo.

No lloró, su vista estaba ida mientras relataba cada pequeño detalle, mientras su hermana de forma atónita acariciaba sus manos, transmitiéndole tranquilidad, ella jamás estaría avergonzada de él. Ella lo ayudaría, le daría todo lo que había faltado y juntos saldrían adelante.

Salieron de aquella habitación de las manos, sonriendo, aunque sus ojos hinchados indicaban todo lo que habían llorado. Logan no pudo evitar ir con Peter, darle un abrazo, mientras el muchacho le agradecía una y otra vez por todo, Wanda se sumó a los agradecimientos, de forma sincera le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por su hermano.

**_Días después_ **

— Yo…. De verdad… muchas gracias por todo — Peter abrazó a Logan de forma efusiva, mientras se escondía en su pecho, sabía que lo extrañaría, tenía claro que ya no habría nada entre ellos, pero siempre sería un lindo recuerdo, una que atesoraría con todo su corazón.

— Cuídate mocoso — le revolvió los cabellos — te extrañaré.

Y de esa forma se despidieron, Peter subió al auto mientras Wanda se despedía con un gesto de manos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Lo volverás a ver? — Raven preguntó intrigada, Peter seguiría trabajando en la librería, aunque volvería luego de un tiempo. Logan había renunciado, no le había dicho al muchacho, pero quería volver a su antigua vida, enfrentarse a sus miedos de una vez por todas, porque esta vez se sentía motivado.

Peter había sido su inspiración, el muchacho era un sobreviviente, uno que se había enfrentado a su pasado, a sus mayores miedos, y él, él tenía que hacer lo mismo, esta vez quería ir en serio con él, que juntos lograran crecer, pero para eso primero tenían que sanar.

— Vas a estar bien, te estaré esperando — Wanda besó de forma cálida su mejilla mientras Peter con los ojos vidriosos intentaba sonreír.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Si hermanito, nunca te dejaría.

Peter tragó duro, le dio un último beso y se decidió a entrar, se internaría de forma voluntaria en un centro de rehabilitación para el consumo de drogas, si bien, desde hace mucho no caía en aquellas basuras, sabía muy bien que era muy propenso a volver en la tentación, además, necesitaba terapía psicológica después de todo lo que había pasado, y estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo, él sentía que lo necesitaba, que lo haría bien.

La primera semana fue difícil, se despertaba por las noches, las pesadillas y recuerdos no lo dejaban dormir, tenía miedo de estar solo, no le gustaba, le aterraba.

Pero pasado un par de días, al fin pudo recibir a su primera visita. Conversó con Wanda, le contó con detalles como iba todo, se veía muy sano y descansado, una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro, sentía que poquito a poco se estaba recuperando.

Su psiquiatra, Strange, era realmente amable, aunque cualquier persona seguramente estaría en contra de su opinión, pues al parecer Stephen no tenía mejor fama, pero a él se le hacía una excelente persona, realmente lo estaba ayudando, al igual que Palmer, su psicóloga quien lo estaba acompañando a comprender, a entenderse.

Ya pasado un mes, recibió visitas que jamás imaginó, no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a Raven y Azazel, su hermana siempre le llevaba sus saludos, él no pensó que la pareja realmente estuviera preocupada por él, se sentía tan querido que los llenó de abrazos mientras sonreía.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Raven divertida explicaba que Logan lo extrañaba, que siempre preguntaba por él, mientras un alegre Azazel indicaba que su amigo había vuelto a la policía. Peter se sentía feliz por Logan, él merecía estar bien, aunque no pudo evitar cuestionarse el por qué no lo visitaba, prefería no preguntar, simplemente disfrutar de sus maravillosas visitas, envío muchos saludos a los de la librería.

El segundo mes fue un poco difícil, no negaba que se estaba aburriendo un poco en el lugar, aunque gracias a los libros y a ejercitarse se mantenía ocupado, también se estaba preparando para presentar exámenes libres y de esa forma terminar la escuela, ya para el siguiente año tenía pensado entrar a la universidad, se había decidido por literatura, pensaba ser profesor, ayudar a jóvenes, su sueño era ayudar a muchachos y muchachas que como él vieron la solución en las calles, pero no, mostrarse que se podía más, que había una realidad más allá.

Ya lo habían hablado con Wanda, ellos eran herederos de la gran fortuna de los Maximoff y ninguno de los dos estaba realmente interesado en seguir con aquella estúpida fortuna, que quizás cuantas vidas habían costado en un pasado. Wanda estudiaba artes y tenía un sencillo departamento, Peter quería algo similar para él.

Juntos tendrían una fundación, pensaban que esa era la mejor forma de hacer algo con aquella fortuna maldita, ellos no seguirían el legado de su familia, ni tampoco estaban interesados en seguir perteneciendo a la aristocracia más millonaria del país, ellos simplemente querían vivir sus vidas, dedicarse al arte y ayudar a otros.

— Estoy embarazada — explicó Raven con una sonrisa radiante — y con Azazel te queremos como su padrino — terminó de explicar la mujer mientras su pareja apoyaba sus palabras, Peter no hizo más que aceptar entre lágrimas, incluso Wanda se había emocionado con la propuesta.

Ya le quedaba un mes en el lugar, se podría decir que ya estaba recuperado, pero como Strange le había explicado un adicto siempre lo sería, sólo su vida se determinaba en cuanto estaba dispuesto a luchar con sus demonios, aunque él ya no sentía ninguna atracción por ese mundo que tan joven conoció, las noches, la fiestas y las drogas ya no le llamaban la atención, ¿para qué? Él ya conocía su peor cara, y prefería evitarlo por el resto de su vida.

No sabía de Logan, sólo que el hombre estaba bien y con una radiante sonrisa le deseaba lo mejor, quería que él fuera feliz, tanto como él lo era en ese momento.

Dio un cálido abrazo a Palmer, luego hizo lo mismo con Strange, prometió no volver, no al menos al centro de rehabilitación, él estaba decidido a una nueva vida. Sintió como su hermana lo tomaba del brazo, se giró para dejarle un beso en sus cabellos y luego juntos avanzaron por aquel pasillo, uno que no esperaba volver a ver.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro con una gran sonrisa, ahí había quedado un viejo Peter, un muchacho abandonado y lleno de miedos, con grandes demonios, que no se sabía amar, que creía que merecía dolor y sufrimiento, que no tenía autoestima ni amor propio. Ahora era un hombre lleno de vida y proyectos, con grandes ideas, con metas y rodeado de amor, esto último lo confirmó al ver a sus más cercanos, Raven y Azazel lo esperaban, junto a otros compañeros de la librería, se llenó de abrazos y cariños, hubo risas y un ambiente muy amable, pero Peter se sintió como en esas viejas películas, sintió como el tiempo se detuvo cuando frente a él había llegado Logan.

El hombre se veía con algunos kilos más, mucho más fornido y con buen pasar, se vería radiante, Peter titubeo, no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero no tuvo más dudas cuando los fuertes brazos del policía lo rodearon, levantándolo algunos centímetros del piso, haciéndolo soltar algunas risas.

— James Howlett — le extendió la mano — encantando de conocerte.

— Peter Maximoff — el muchacho se presentó con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

No soportaron las ganas de reírse, ambos soltaron una carcajada para tenerse entre los brazos una vez más, este abrazo fue más íntimo que el anterior.

Se olvidaron del resto, no les importó estar afuera de la clínica de rehabilitación, ni tampoco rodeados de sus más cercanos, cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios ya se habían unido, al fin tenían lo que tanto habían ansiado, se demostraron todo lo que se habían extrañado.

— Más lejos de mi hermano, primero te tengo que aprobarte — Wanda de forma celosa se tomó del brazo de su hermano — con más calma Howlett.

— Mira cariño, esos son tus padrinos — Raven se tocó con cariño la pequeña pancita que se estaba formando.

— Vivan los novios — dijo Azazel sin saber mucho cual debía ser su intervención, pero lo único que logró fue hacer poner a Peter más rojo que un tomate, a Logan más nervioso que jamás en su vida mientras el resto de los presentes estallaban en una carcajada.

Al parecer era un buen inicio, juntos empezarían las veces que fueran suficientes.

**_* * * FIN * * *_ **


End file.
